A gas sensor is a device that detects the presence of gases. Gas sensors can be used for various industries, including medical care. Gas sensors can be portable, hand-held instruments as well as fixed detectors that can be stationed in buildings, field sites or stations. In addition to sensing the existence of gases, a gas sensor can measure the concentration of gases using absorption spectroscopy.